Gift of Light
by darkling59
Summary: AU The world is split into four sectors: vampires, angels, demons, and humans. All others are hunted for various reasons. When Yami receives one of the mystical 'uncharted races' as a gift, strange events are set in motion. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Well, this story has been rotting in my computer for several months.

I figured I'd just put up the first chapter before school starts.

Ummmm...

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or it's characters in any way, shape, or form. BUt the setting and AU belong to me so steal and face dire consequences.

Warning: Fantasy AU, vampirical, and shounen-ai. Pairings are: yamisxhikaris

This is just a little bit of the first chapter, but it was all I had and I wanted to get it online so you all get a preview.

I have yet to decide if the fic should be called (a) 'Gift of Light' or (b) Aquisitions

lemme know which you think is better.

Please review.

hear? REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 1; Bakura's Gift

Eyes gleamed from high in the sky, a maniacal red glint in the blackness of night, tracking their prey. The fanged smile of a predator appeared in the darkness as a prospect came into view. Loose muscles tightened, forcing the fanged phantom into a crouch, in preparation of the hunt. Several stories below, on street level, wide violet eyes, already terrified from unfamiliar territory, widened even further as the hair on his neck prickled. He knew that meant he was being watched.

Stumbling, the little one took off back in the direction he had come, hoping against hope that he would be able to escape. He knew better, but was acting on instinct. His innocence stood out like a beacon to the one crouched above.

A short, barking laugh, echoed in the stillness of the dead hours, scornfully expressed what the vampire thought of the young one's decision.

"All right," red eyes narrowed speculatively, "if that's the way you want it to be, I'll just have some exercise before dinner."

With that, he leapt, wide leathery wings opening from their sheath in his back. Allowing his instincts to take hold, the pale hunter sniffed the night air deeply, scenting the odor of fear with little effort. He smirked; easily catching up to the creature and circling him above like a bird of prey, strong wing beats keeping him close and in time as the little being scurried along the pavement, attempting to stay within the supposed shelter of the shadows.

A spark of amusement lit the predator's eyes. _Stupid little creature. The shadows are the most dangerous place in this city. It must be remarkably lost if it doesn't know even such trivial information. _His smile widened. _Only one way to deal with this situation. Take advantage of it._

_

* * *

_

On the ground below, a young creature ran. The darkness was too intense to make out his features, or even his species, but his eyes could be seen quite well. They were the eyes of an innocent, bright orbs without bitterness or violence. A true hikari, the little one ran, not knowing or caring what he was running towards, only caring about what he left behind. Glowing red eyes and an obviously vampirical aura.

_Did I lose him? I can't hear any footsteps. Maybe he wasn't even hunting? _The youth slowed down in the light of a flickering streetlamp, putting his hands on his knees and bowing his head in an attempt to soften his harsh breathing. _Now what's the way back home? I must've really lost myself to come this far into **their** territory. I know the forest isn't far, but …which direction? _Straightening, he looked in all directions with a confused expression on his face. The very picture of innocence.

"Awwww…did the little human lose his way?" a mocking laugh rang from above. The boy froze, but before he could look up, something hurtled into his back, slamming him into the pavement and driving all the air out of his lungs. He didn't even have enough time to scream as sharp claws gripped the back of his head and pressured a nerve ending in his neck. A strangled whimper was all that left his mouth as his vision fogged over and consciousness was lost in favor of soft oblivion. Glowing red eyes and ivory fangs, surrounded by a halo of silver white hair was the last thing he saw before lids closed over fading amethyst.

* * *

Bakura grinned, feeling his prey squirm and tremble beneath him. Shifting his grip onto the child's neck, he leaned down to ghost his breathe over the side of his face. 

"Now, now. We can't have that, can we?"

Another fanged smirk graced the night as he pulled back to study the reaction of his prey. But there was nothing to see.

"Unconscious! But they're no fun that way! Not to mention blood seasoned with fear always tastes better. Without the fear, I might as well be dining on ditchwater!"

Glaring at the inert body, the vamp decided to find more interesting prey. Even disregarding the taste, humans that didn't twitch and struggle weren't any fun to play with.

>Bakura! Where are you!

He did a double take, glowing eyes narrowing then becoming glassy as he responded to the telepathic call of his friend, a guard at the prince's castle.

>Marik?

>So you are alive. The sarcasm oozing from the statement made Bakura's lips twitch into a sardonic grin.

>What's up? I was hunting.

Silence.

>Marik? Bakura began to get nervous, feeling the disbelief and anger building within the statement…. Not a good combination, especially with Marik.

>WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP! THE PARTY! THAT'S 'WHAT'S UP'! AND YOU HAD DAMN WELL BETTER DRAG YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN IN THE DUNGEONS FOR THE REST OF YOUR AFTERLIFE! **NOW GET OVER HERE! **

Bakura jumped, wincing painfully as the connection was cut abruptly. He reeled, leaning against the wall.

"Damn him. That temper'll kill him some day and I'll laugh. What was he even talking about, anyway?"

_Party? Oh, wait a minute, the prince! His party's tonight, 200 years old. Huh, two hundred years and still a brat._

It wasn't that Bakura had any grudges against the prince, only that the two despised each other. In his past, as a thief, the white haired vamp had attempted to steal the young prince's most precious possession, a magical pendent. The Sennen object he kept around his neck was the thief's target. Bakura had been caught easily because of his ego and the magnitude of the heist he attempted to pull off (the pendent had still been around the prince's throat when he tried to steal it) and the prince had Bakura thrown in the dungeons with a sentence of 300 years. Of course, the expert thief had escaped within the night, but the two had despised each other ever since.

"Aw crap. And I was gonna get him a gift too. To make up for 'past occurrences'. It's not fun having the youngest member of the royal family hating your guts. If I got him a gift, I bet I'd live a lot longer."

Turning he crouched to lunge forward, preparing to spread his wings and take off.

"Oh well, guess I'll just…_oof!_" As Bakura leapt forward, hopes dashed for ending the feud that night, he tripped over something. Something soft and warm that smelled **alive**. With a snarl, he whirled, only to come face-to-face with his intended prey. An idea began to work its way into his mind…

_A gift, huh? _A mischievous grin suffused his features. _Perfect. What could make a better present then the blood of an innocent? Of course, I'll need to put in a few trinkets to accessorize it right, but I already have things that can be used for that. However, in order to give it, the creature must have a pretty body as well as tasty blood…_

From what he could see, the boy was small and slim, but not bony, and the eyes had radiated innocence like a beacon. However he hadn't gotten a good look at the face. Reaching out, he turned the unconscious form over and looked at it as if he was inspecting a slab of meat or livestock.

The grin widened.

_Perfect._

_

* * *

_

**TBC by popular demand.**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**_  
_


	2. Notice

I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in any way state or form, but I DO own this setting, storyline, and story board.

SO DON'T STEAL!

* * *

Wow 

This story got really good results; I was VERY surprised.

Figured I should keep you appraised on what's going on, so this note is here.

* * *

At the moment, I have a good seven stories up in four levels of priority. 

As explained in my profile, they are

(1) Tope Priority: Nicol's New Fate, Freedom Through Inferno

(2) Medium Priority: Confined Anomalies, Oddity

(3) Low Priority: Experiment

(4) On hold/finished/discontinued: Gift of Light (On Hold), Changing Life ( Discontinued)

* * *

I decided to finish my two major stories before starting any others, so Gift of Light is on hold for a while. 

When I get back to it, it'll be over 15 chapters long, encompassing all yamis and hikaris (MM, YY, RB, minus Seto and Jou), with a plot (that'll be more explored in the sequel), and fluff.

So, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I WILL finish it. The next chapter (the actual first one) will be up in several months, after the New Year most likely.

Also, it might be changed from Gift of Light to Acquisitions. Not sure yet; what do you guys think?

* * *


End file.
